


Forever, Never Seperated

by boobtube1938



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guess I will just have to see where this thing takes me, Hoping to get finished before school starts back up, M/M, Not certain about much at this point, Not sure who all is going to be involved in the story, because I hate leaving a story unfinished, but the idea presented itself and thought I would go with it, just an idea, not really sure where I'm going with this, so bear with me as I try and attempt to write a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boobtube1938/pseuds/boobtube1938
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles is the oldest sibling and after an accident, he must help his ill grandmother take care of 6 year-old Cole and 12 year-old Storm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been trying to come up with story ideas this past week and I think I finally found one that I can make a story from. I am not really certain about much right now, but I feel pretty good about this plot. I normally do not like doing multi-chapter stories because of how much time they need, but thought I would give it another shot.
> 
> I did try to make this first chapter longer, but I liked where it ended and plus I figured it would be a test run to see if it is a story people would be interested in.

Lights are dimmed in the usually bright and happy home. The lone figure, a kid just beginning his life and dealing with adult stresses, sits at the kitchen table scanning over the scattered paper and torn envelopes. There are notices after notices, expressing the amount that needs to be paid and when the last day payment will be accepted. Even with the mass of paper in front of the young man, one sticks out more than the rest, the one that he has been dreading and hoping he would never see.

Floorboards in the hallway creek and the young man scurries to grab all of the parchment. A few seconds later, a little head peaks around the corner directly at Stiles.

“Stiles?” the sleepy voice of the little boy breaks the silence in the house that is blanketed by nightfall. The six-year-old with brunette hair rubs the sleep from his deep hazel and green speckled eyes.

Stiles walks over to the little boy, kneels and holds gently to the boy’s sides. “Cole, what are you doing out of bed?” Stiles pulls Cole close to his body, embracing the barely awake young one.

“Nightmare.” The hazel-eyed boy whispers in Stiles’ neck, earning a tighter hug from the teen. “You and Storm were taken away by the big, mean men.”

“Shh, it’s ok. No one is going to take us away. We’re both still here and we’ll always will be. It was just a dream, buddy. It’ll be ok.” Stiles reassures Cole, remembering the first time when the little boy had a nightmare. It was just after the accident and the start of the whole new life and new responsibilities for the oldest sibling. After the nightmare, Cole refused to sleep alone for the next month because of his fear of everyone disappearing and never returning, but eventually he got over his fear, seeing that no one was going to leave him any time soon and was able to go to bed without another body being in the same room as him. Cole has nightmares every so often, but as long as Stiles is there and reassuring him that everything is fine, he is able to go back to bed with little recognition of the night’s occurrences the next morning.

“Let’s get you back to bed, ok?” Cole wraps his arms tightly around Stiles’ neck as the older of the two ascends the winding stairs that lead to the second floor of the country house, the one that sat on the outskirts of the woods, a place where people would try to avoid because of the unexplained, but for the family of four, the woods became a place of magic and full of memories. Coming to the top of the staircase, Stiles makes quiet steps to Cole’s room and places the boy back into his racecar-themed bed. Tucking Cole into bed again, Stiles exits the room, briefly stopping in the doorway to look upon the sleeping boy.

“It’s bad isn’t it?” Stiles jumps in fear, clutching his hand to his chest and turning to face the owner of the voice.

“Storm, what did I tell you about sneaking up on people? You practically gave me a heart attack!” Stiles talks just above a whisper to the pre-teen standing in her open doorway. She stands leaning against the doorframe, arms and legs crossed and a blank expression on her face that is illuminated by the small nightlight plugged in for those late night trips to the bathroom at the end of the hall. “Shouldn’t you be in bed? You have to get up for school in a few hours.”

“Shouldn’t you also be in bed, you also have to get up in a few hours for school too, but answer my question. It’s bad isn’t it?” She repeats and waits for her older brother of four years answer her question. “They’re going to take us and we’ll never see each other again. They’ll put gram in the nursing home and we’ll be separated. That’s what they want anyways. Why make us wait? Why not just do it now? What are they waiting for? Us to have some hope of actually staying together, only to have them crushed and us taken away from each other? If mom and dad were here…” Storm trails off, her voice raw already from crying and shouting in a hushed voice.

“Storm…” Stiles rushes over to his younger sister, embracing the shaking form of the light-brown haired girl. “I know. I miss them too, but we have to stay strong. I’m not going to let them take you guys away from me. We’ll get through this together. Don’t worry about it ok? You shouldn’t have to worry about this. I’ll take care of it. Whatever happens, we’ll still be together. I’ll make sure of it.” His words were more than reassurance for Storm, if he kept saying them, then he too would believe them to be true.

God how he wishes his words to be true.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to wait until next week to upload this chapter, but I figured that I would just post it instead. I am currently working on the next chapter, so I am hoping to get it finished within the next day or so.
> 
> These first few chapters are going to kind of slow, but the reveal of the pack and all that good stuff is coming up so the story will be (hopefully) picking up pace soon.
> 
> I want to thank the readers who have taken time to read this story so far and left kudos and comments, I like the feedback :)

\-----

“Cole! Storm! Come on, we’re going to be late for school!” Stiles shouts as he scurries around the first floor kitchen getting a quick breakfast on-the-go ready for his siblings and himself. Gram is already seated at the table, happily slurping her morning orange juice as she stares out at the vast world just outside of the window. “Gram,” Stiles addresses the older woman. “Nurse Suzy will be here in about twenty minutes, ok? She just called and said she’s running a little behind because of traffic.” The teen turns to face the wrinkled face of the woman who means the world to him. He will never be able to thank her enough for taking him, Cole and Storm in.

“That’s fine, dear.” Gram replies sweetly before taking another sip of orange juice and setting it back down on the table, an action she has done all of her life. The movement was so simple and to an outsider, seemed so normal, but to Stiles, the old woman’s movement of drinking the juice and sitting at the kitchen table was something he used to take for granted. Nowadays, he wishes that she would be able to do this every day, but just a week ago, Gram was locked in her bedroom for three days, thinking that Stiles and the other two children were intruders. She finally recognized her grandchildren and took her first step outside of her confines. Stiles wishes that things would go back to how things were before, but this is his life now and he’s going to try and make the best out of it.

The 16 year-old is still rummaging through the kitchen when he notices Gram looking at him. She looks at her grandson with recognition before it quickly fades again. “You know, you and my grandson look so much alike. I think you two would get along greatly. Maybe you can meet him sometime.”

Tears gather at the corner of Stiles’ eyes, but manages to force a smile. “I would really like that.” He loves his Gram, but moments like these make it difficult. Stiles knows that it is not her fault for the awful disease that is slowly making her forget everything she holds dearly to, but he can’t help but feel hurt every time she does forget who he and the others are. Stiles quickly pulls himself together when he hears Storm and Cole approaching. “Gram, we have to head to school now. Just stay right here until Suzy comes, ok? I’m picking up dinner for tonight, so you and Suzy don’t have to cook today, but if you want to, there’s stuff for some cookies and other sweets.” Ever since Suzy was introduced into their lives, the woman has become almost like a second mother to the broken family. Upon hearing the story and meeting the group for the first time, Suzy instantly took the children and Gram under her wing and goes above and beyond what her job requires.

Stiles glances back at the woman at the table and Gram is lost in her own world again, looking out the window. “See you soon. Love you, Gram.” Stiles grabs the small breakfasts and lunches he prepared for him and his siblings and ushers the two out of the front door.

Cole runs ahead like always, leaving Storm and Stiles walking side-by-side. “She’s getting worse.” Storm breaks the silence between her and her brother. “She barely remembers who we are anymore.” Stiles does not talk as they continue walking down the dirt road. “They’re going to come for us soon, aren’t they? That’s what was in that envelope, wasn’t it?”

“How do you know about the envelope?”

“Just answer the question.” There is no answer from Stiles. Storm steps in front of the older boy, who refuses to look his sister in the eyes.

“Storm, just…just don’t worry about it, ok?” He finally looks up, tears have once again gathered at the corner of his eyes. Stiles refuses to let them fall. The pre-teen goes to say something when Cole’s voice echoes through the fields.

“Guys, look! Loooook!” The little boy points off in the distance. There is a great cloud of dirt rumbling their way and through the dust, outlines of a couple vehicles can be made out. Within the next moment, the cars, ones that are clearly not from around the area because of their flashy outward appearance that probably cost more than the town itself, zoom past the three and soon make a quick turn on the barely seen path that leads deeper into the woods behind Gram’s house.

Storm looks expectantly at Stiles, her eyes silently pleading. “No, we have to get to school.” Storm doesn’t look away. “Seriously? No, we can’t…what if…” His sister’s eyes get impossibly bigger. Stiles sighs, pretending to be annoyed, but knows deep down that he is itching to find out what is going on. _‘It is behind Gram’s house and what if these people pose a threat to us? I’d have to do some research eventually on the people if they’re planning on moving in.’_ Stiles gave another quick, seemingly annoyed, look to Storm. “Fine, but you two will stay near me and will do what I say, is that clear? If something goes wrong, I want you two to stick together and run, got it?”

“Over dramatic much?” Storm rolls her eyes before chuckling and heading the direction of where the convoy disappeared into the trees. Stiles looks down at Cole who has a smile on his face at the mention of the adventure. The older of the two rolls his eyes, grabs the younger’s hand and follows behind their sister.

The girl walks a few feet in front of her brothers, wanting to get a glimpse of whatever is going on before the others. Coming to the end of the trail, Storm notices a clearing that has been created recently and the group of people that just rolled into town. Ducking behind a bush, Storm, soon joined by Stiles and Cole, looks on to the newcomers.

Standing in a semi-circle around what seems to be the oldest male of the group, four others that seemed to be around Stiles’ age. Two girls, one with long strawberry-blonde curly hair and the other with almost black hair, stand confidently and whispering amongst themselves. The two younger males stand the closest to the raven-haired, gruff and slightly unshaven man. Both seem to have a sense of innocence that surrounds them.

The man that stands in front of the group grabs the attention of the teens and begins talking. Words that he is speaking cannot be heard by the three that are hidden behind the bush. Storm makes a sudden movement, stepping on a branch that has fallen, creating a cracking noise that echoes throughout the trees. Heads snap to the area where the sounds originated from. Stiles quickly grabs Storm and Cole, hurriedly running from the forest and back to the main dirt road.

Free from the surrounding woods, Storm starts laughing when she comes to a complete stop and notices her brothers’ faces when they too stop running. “That was awesome! You should see your faces!”

Stiles lets out a huff of air. “You done with going on adventures for today?” Storm continues laughing and Cole holds on tightly to Stiles’ arm, afraid of letting go. Stiles look at his phone for the time and notices that if they hurry, they will be able to make it just in time. “Come on, let’s go.” The teen makes a quick glance over his shoulder to where the path that leads to the new clearing is. Stiles blinks quickly not believing his eyes when two deep crimson eyes shine through the leaves for a brief second before disappearing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait, I've just been in really weird, I guess, moods. I get motivated then I lose it as soon as I open the document. BUT! I finally finished it! WOOT!
> 
> Enjoy :D

\---

The day came and went with the same old movements. Stiles dropped Cole off before he and Storm headed to the high school. With the town being so small, only the elementary aged children were excluded from the high school.

After the final bell rang for the day, Stiles, Cole and Storm meet up at their usual spot to make the journey back to their house. “Hey, how was your day, guys?” Stiles questions when he and his siblings are reunited at the start of their walk home. Cole immediately starts rambling on about how awesome his day was. Storm on the other hand has her head down and remains quiet and angrily kicks at the rocks that she finds on the roadside.

Stiles does not catch much of what Cole is saying. He hears something about finger painting and eating glue… “You ate glue?!”

Without missing a breath, Cole goes into the story about the glue incident. “Timmy said he eated it and it tasted yummy and told me to try it at craft time. I had some then it was to see who was fasterer. I won!” Cole dawns a triumphant smile, beaming up at his older brother. Stiles runs his hand down his face in disbelief. Sighing, Stiles gives a short smile and pats the top of the little boy’s head.

Walking on the sidewalk through the small town, Stiles, Storm and Cole come to the small grocery store at the corner of Main Street. The bell above the door rings to announce their arrival and soon the older gentleman that owns and runs the store is coming out from the back room.

“Stiles!” He shouts as he spots the teen and glances at the other two children. “I see you brought the gang in today. Hi Storm, Cole.” Storm gives a short nod before going down an aisle and Cole comes over to the old man.

“Hi, Mr. Greg! Guess what I did today?! I ate glue and I was the fastest one!” Cole runs to the counter, gripping the edge to try and get a better look over the structure. Mr. Greg holds back a laugh as Cole goes into detail about the occurrence. He continues rambling on when Stiles finally has to put his hand over Cole’s mouth to get the little boy to stop talking.

“Not going to work, Cole.” Stiles keeps his hand over the boy’s mouth even with Cole licking his hand. Cole huffs in annoyance, earning a grin from Stiles. Stiles turns back to the man behind the counter. “Sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry. Kids will be kids.” Mr. Greg gives a genuine smile. “What can I get for you today?” Hearing the order, Mr. Greg goes into the back to grab the items that are needed, bringing them out a few minutes later and setting them in front of Stiles. “Did you see the new people in town?” He questions as the teen pays for the food.

“Yeah, they made a clearing behind Gram’s house. Do you know anything about them?”

“I’m keeping my ears open, but I have not heard even a whisper about where they’re from or who they are, but if I do, I’ll let you know especially with them being so close to you guys.”

“Thanks.” Stiles grabs the bagged items. “I think we have everything. Thanks Greg.”

“No problem, Stiles. Tell your Gram that we all say hi.”

“Will do. Have a nice day. Storm, Cole, it’s time to go.” Stiles opens the store’s door, the bell overhead ringing. _‘Umf!’_ Stiles runs into something hard, dropping all of the items in his hands. “Shit!” He drops to his knees to pick up the scattered food supply.

“Here, let me help.” The other body gets on the ground to help the young man.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t…I’m…” Stiles glances up at the face of the man. The face that is unshaven, a sharp jawline, dark hair and eyes that anyone could get lost in for all of eternity. Stiles can see the man’s lips moving, but cannot comprehend what is being said. Shaking his head, Stiles grabs the last of the items and stands. “Sorry about…” He moves his hand, gesturing to the mess of items in his hands. “…and thanks.” The teen moves to catch up to Storm and Cole who are looking in the window of a shop a few feet up the sidewalk. A hand around his elbow stops his movements and makes him turn to face the stranger again.

The eyes of the man are focused intensely on Stiles’ face and then a slight smile, somewhat cocky, presents itself on the guy’s face. The man opens his mouth to speak to the teen. “You were the kids from this morning.” It was not stated as a question. Stiles just looks at the man in front of him.

“I have to go.” Stiles finally turns on heal and walks past Storm and Cole who spot him going past and catch up to their brother.

“Who was that?” Cole asks, eyes on the pavement below as he tries to avoid all of the cracks in the cement.

“One of our new neighbors.” The answer is short and to the point. The fast paced walking does not stop until the front door of Gram’s house is shut and locked. “Suzy, we’re home!” Stiles shouts upon entering the threshold. Cole instantly drops his book bag at the bottom of the stairs to run out to the back yard to play and Storm ascends the stairs to her room.

“In the living room!” The nurse shouts in reply. The teen goes down the hallway towards the main room of the house, hands still full of the items bought at the store. Coming to the opening to the living room, Stiles can see Gram putting a puzzle together and Suzy helping by flipping over the pieces to make the colors printed seen. “Stiles.” Suzy gives a smile and a little nod of her head.

“Hi, Suzy. How was everything today?”

“Fine, dear. Gram, you go ahead and continue the puzzle. I’m going to go and talk with Stiles, ok?” The old woman continues, not even stopping when the two others leave the room.

Stiles sets the items down on the table. “How was she today?” Suzy remains quiet. “She…she doesn’t have long does she?” The nurse is quick to wrap Stiles up in her arms.

“People with Alzheimer’s can live for years with the disease, I think your Gram has a lot of life left in her.”

“She might have life, but we don’t have a lot of time left with her in this house. I got this yesterday.” Stiles makes the hug loosen and pulls out the letter he had gotten and gives it to Suzy. The woman starts reading the letter and tears form in her eyes. “We knew that this was going to happen eventually, we can’t avoid it.”

“They can’t…”

“You know better than I do that they can. Maybe this is just what needs to happen. I can’t…Cole and Storm deserve to live life to the fullest and right now, Gram…I…can’t give them that.”  Stiles finally looks the woman in front of him in the eyes. Suzy can see all of the hurt and loss that young man is feeling. She quickly tightens her arms around him once again. Stiles cries. “T-they can’t take them away. It’s not fair.”

Storm sits silently on the stairs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think!


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wish, after all of this time, that I could offer more to this story. It’s been close to two years and it still remains unfinished on my computer.
> 
> 13,000 words sitting and collecting dust.
> 
> I had plans for this story, really big plans. I was proud of it, still am, just wish that I didn’t lose inspiration to fill in all of the blanks.
> 
> I thought about handing it over to someone else to finish it, but it’s hard to hand over one of your own, it’s just a story, but like it’s like your own baby.
> 
> So, I think this is the next best thing. 
> 
> I’m posting the ending.

It is a typical lazy day at the Hale house. Storm is spending time with the lovely Allison and Lydia talking about boys or whatever other gossip girls talk about. Cole is with Isaac doing adventure stuff in the forest between the two homes and Stiles and Derek are enjoying each other’s company.

Lying under the canopy of trees, the teen and alpha make themselves comfortable in the hammock that has come to be known as theirs. It is occasionally used by Cole and Storm, but the others of the pack minimally touch the contraption. Stiles has asked them about their behavior and they just reply with the same answer: “It’s a pack thing”. Stiles will huff in annoyance, knowing that is going to be the only answer he will ever receive.

Laying down in their familiar position, Stiles laying somewhat on top of Derek with the alpha’s arms pulling Stiles in tight to his side and the teen’s left arm draped over Derek’s abdomen, Stiles sighs in contentment. This is the only time when Stiles feels relaxed, being so tightly tucked into Derek’s side. The troubles of everyday life seem to disappear and fresh air could enter Stiles’ lungs.

Normally within a few seconds of laying the hammock, Stiles would have opened his mouth and go off on random findings of the week or about life in general. Today he keeps his mouth shut, but lips are pressed to a small smile.

A few quiet moments pass before Derek becomes tense upon hearing the phone ringing and Scott’s voice becomes one of concern and shock.

Scott comes out of the Hale house with a stricken face. “Stiles.” His voice is shaky and cuts through the relaxed environment like a knife. Stiles jostles the hammock that he and Derek are lying in to face the owner of the voice. One look at the boy, who he has become great friends with, Stiles knew that whatever happened was horrific. Scott swallows around the lump in his throat that has been forming since he got the call from his mother. “It’s Gram.”

“I’ll drive.” Derek is right there, already heading into the house to grab his keys. Stiles remains still, not sure what he should do. His feet have forgotten how to walk, his brain completely shut down at the words that have come out of Scott’s mouth.

Before Stiles comes back to the present moment, Derek had already placed him in the passenger seat of the car and was headed down the still uneven dirt path that lead to the main road to the hospital. It also went right past Gram’s house.

“Storm, Cole.” Stiles whispers as he watches the normally welcoming home come into his field of vision.

“Lydia and Allison are with them. They’re being taken care of.” Derek shifts the vehicle into overdrive, spinning onto the main road and praying that he will not get pulled over. Right now every second counts.

The scenery is a blurred mess as the alpha drives with the pedal to the floor. Luckily, there are few cars that are actually out on the road, making it easier for Derek to continue driving at an accelerating pace.

The designated building finally comes into view and Stiles is out of the car before Derek has a chance to come to a complete stop. Upon entering the hospital, the teen hurries down the hallway, past the nurses and the families of other patients and the patients who have finally been able to take their first steps out of the confines of their own hospital bed with the help of their portable IV post.

The teen’s world speeds up and slows down at the same time. These passing moments do not make sense as Stiles finally sees the room he has been searching for: ‘Up to the sixth floor, take a right when exiting the elevators, through the automatic double doors, past the nurse’s station and the fifth room on the right’. As soon as he is about to enter the room, a hand clasps him on his shoulder. Turning around, the doctor’s expressionless face greets the young man.

“Mr. Stilinski…” After the two words are spoken, Stiles does not pick up a single syllable, already knowing what is to come. The wall of emotions hit the teen all at once, but he never falters, just continues standing in his own bubble with unfocused eyes and ringing ears. Stiles decides that he hates the world. Hates how the universe has decided first to have a drunk man driving that fateful stormy night that left him, his brother and his sister parentless. Stiles hates the universe for making Gram have this illness that makes her forget the ones closest to her heart. But most of all, Stiles hates how the universe seems so heartless, punishing the ones who only walk a path of good and have so much love in their hearts.

“Stiles…Stiles?” A voice pulls him back from the inner workings of his mind, making him realize that he has fallen to his knees, Derek is holding him and the doctor has vanished from in front of him. “Stiles?” The older man’s voice instantly shifting from panicked to so much emotion that Stiles cannot even comprehend at the moment.

“I…I need to see her.” Stiles stammers as he hoists himself up, swaying gently but steadies with some help from Derek. “I…” The teen pushes Derek away and makes his way into the room, a generic four-walled space with the neutral painted walls, the mounted television, medical supplies and monitors taking up the average space and the bed that has seen countless patients come and go, but now holds his Gram, who is sleeping peacefully with her face towards the warm summer’s sun’s rays that peak through the half opened windows.

Cautious steps force Stiles forward until he stands at the bedside. Stiles looks tenderly at the woman’s fragile form, one that used to be so full of laughter, life and one that seemed so invincible. In his eyes, she was and still is his very own superhero that could fight any monster that decided to hide under his bed and could heal any scratch with her magical kisses and cookies.

Stiles holds on tightly to Gram’s hand. “I’m so sorry.” It’s whispered into the quietness of the room and for the first time, he allows himself to let his emotions out. Since his parents’ funeral, he has kept it all in, trying to remain strong for the remaining family.

“Stiles?” It’s just air from lips, but Stiles still hears it plain as day. Gram’s eyes flutter open and she turns her head towards her eldest grandchild.

“Gram?” He’s able to give her a watery smile. “Hi.”

“My beautiful grandson.” Gram brings her hand up to caress Stiles’ face, making the boy tilt his head into the touch he has missed. “My beautiful, beautiful grandson. Come here.” She moves over as much as the bed allows to create room for Stiles, who quickly curls into Gram’s side, an action that is second nature to the teen.

“I’ve missed you.” Stiles sniffles out, earning a tighter embrace from Gram.

“I’m sorry that I have been gone.” Stiles starts to open his mouth, but the woman hushes him as she continues to talk. “I’m sorry for what you have had to deal with. No one your age should have to take on so much responsibility. I am so sorry my dear.” A beat of silence before Gram begins talking again with a smile present in her voice. “When you were little and stayed over at the house and had a bad dream, you would always run into my room, wake me up and have me check every nook and cranny for monsters that you insisted that lived in that room. They would never be found.” Gram’s chuckle and smile brightens the room and her eyes once again show so much life. “But you would still argue with me that they were there, they were just hiding.”

“They were afraid of your superpowers.” Stiles adds.

“Superpowers, huh?” Gram laughs.

“Yeah, they knew that you had powers to send them back to wherever they came from and as long as you were around, they couldn’t get me.” Stiles’ unseen eyes start filling up with tears again. Gram continues.

“It would be so hard to get you back in to bed after that, so I would climb into bed with you and sing until you drifted back off into dreamland.” A short pause before her soft and gentle voice took Stiles back to simpler times, times that were overflowing with joy, laughter and love. Stiles lays quietly and closes his eyes as the first words of the song hit his ears. “ _Beautiful dreamer, wake unto me._ ” She softly sings the song that used to put Stiles asleep. “ _Starlight and dewdrops are waiting for thee._ ”

Stiles remembers the song, one that he has loved because of his Gram singing it to him. He would hear her humming it when she would be in the kitchen or out in the garden.

“ _Sounds of the rude world, heard in the day,_ ” Stiles can hear her voice getting softer but continues listening as new tears fall to the fabric of his grandmother’s hospital gown cushioning his head. “ _Lull’d by the moonlight have all pass’d away._ ” Her voice is barely audible as she tries to continue on with the song. Stiles starts to sing.

_Beautiful dreamer, queen of my song,_

_List while I woo thee with soft melody_

The heart monitor starts to slow, the beeping not as frequent.

_Gone are the cares of life’s busy throng,_

_Beautiful dreamer, awake unto me_

“…awake unto me.”

\---

The service is held on a sunny Friday afternoon. Due to Stiles’ wishes, the pack are the only ones allowed to attend the ceremony. The oldest of the siblings did not wish to go through the same motions and see the same sad and pitying faces of people who knew Gram. Most of the people who came to their parent’s funeral did not understand and made things worse. Stiles didn’t want pity.

Storm, Cole and Stiles stare blankly as the white rose covered casket is lowered into the earth. The pack, although present, stand back to let the little family have some space. Things were going to be different now. Derek knew all too well what happens to children without a guardian, till this day, Derek still does not know what happened to his siblings after getting separated at the foster home.

As the casket hits the bottom of its eternal resting place, everything is eerily silent. Storm and Cole are holding on tightly to Stiles, who still has not shed one tear since the start of the service. Soon, Stiles moves. Derek wants to say something, stop the young gentleman from leaving. The alpha remains still in the slightly disturbed cool grass.

An older man stands outside of a vehicle, hands clasped in front of his body before reaching out to open the door for the three siblings. Storm and Cole enter the car without a second glance. Stiles, however, hesitates, face still showing no emotion except for in his saddened eyes, and looks up one last time at Derek and the others who have become a second family to him, Cole and Storm.

Stiles ducks down to join the other two in the backseat of the car. Eventually, the older man is getting in the driver’s seat, starting the vehicle and driving off into the deceitfully sunny horizon.

Just like the passing day, Stiles, Cole and Storm disappear in the distance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh, that's it. That's how I imagined the story ending. Like I said, I really wish that I could have finished this story, give it what it deserves, but the inspiration never came back.
> 
> I know the ending is open and there are so many questions... I also had plans to write a short epilogue, but never happened, so its up to you to determine how things truly end. I, myself, was going to go with a happy route (I'm a sucker for happy endings), but maybe Stiles never sees the others again or their paths cross but one of them has moved on. Who knows?
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed it anyways.


End file.
